goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy escapes Russia and gets grounded
FIvy-herself Ivy's dad-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric Brendan Barney-Joey Alex Kimble-Paul Kristin Konkle-Julie Inez Thomas-Ivy Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Andrew-Eric Adrianna-JulieBrian-David/Evil Genius/Zack Nicole-Kayla Paul-himself Julie-herself Leon-Joey Krista-Princess Thomas-David/Evil Genius/Zack Chloe-Princess Tom-Young Guy Carley-Princess Plot Ivy gets Warren-Style punishments for escaping Russia. Transcript Ivy: Man, I can't believe I got sent to Russia. Hey! I will escape Russia. (At home) Ivy: Home sweet home! Ivy's dad (offscreen): Ivy, did I just hear that you escaped Russia?! Ivy: As A Matter Of Fact, I Did, Ivy's dad: That's it, Ivy. I am calling visitors to see you. (30 minutes later) Ivy's dad (offscreen): Ivy, you have some visitors who want to see you. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I'm so angry & dissapointed at you for escaping Russia. Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney and how should I love you? Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble and I'm so angry & disappointed at you for escaping Russia. Kristin Konkle: I'm Kristin Konkle and you are horrible than Caillou and Dora. Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas and you are horrible than your brothers. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda and how dare you escape Russia. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl and you are in gigantic trouble. Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark and you are horrible than my sister, Andrette. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and you are horrible than my sister, Gianna. Brian: I'm Brian and you are horrible than Warren Cook's evil clone and the evil Macusoper Busters. Nicole: I'm Nicole and I agree with my boyfriend. Paul: I'm Paul and you are horrible than my sister, Paulina. Julie: I'm Julie and you are horrible than my brother, Ricardo. Leon: I'm Leon and I'm extremely angry & disappointed at you for escaping Russia. Krista: I'm Krista and I agree with my boyfriend. Thomas: I'm Thomas and you are horrible than my sister, Suzie. Chloe: I'm Chloe and you are horrible than my brother, Bernard. Tom: I'm Tom and I'm extremely angry & disappointed at you for escaping Russia. Carley: I'm Carley and I agree with my boyfriend. Kristin Konkle: There Will Be No More Baby TV Shows Including Barney & Friends, Caillou, Zoboomafoo, Elmo's World, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood, Clifford The Big Red Dog, Martha Speaks, Arthur, Super WHY!, Sid The Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld, Dragon Tales, It’s A Big Big World, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Bob The Builder, Thomas & Friends, Curious George, The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That!, Peg + Cat, Splash & Bubbles, Reading Rainbow, Between The Lions, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Dora The Explorer, Blue's Clues, Bear In The Big Blue House, The Backyardigans, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Wonder Pets!, Nature Cat, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Ni-Hao Kai-Lan, Peppa Pig, PAW Patrol, Shimmer & Shine, Go Diego Go, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Bananas In Pyjamas, The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake & The Neverland Pirates, Sofia The First, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Oswald, Doc McStuffins, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, & Other Baby TV Shows. Princess Matilda: The Only TV Shows You Can Watch Are The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Futurama, The Big Bang Theory, Seinfeld, Happy Tree Friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Yin Yang Yo!, Phineas & Ferb, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Liberty's Kids, Animalia, iCarly, Jessie, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, Odd Squad, Girl Meets World, Zoom, Victorious, Sam & Cat, WordGirl, Zoey 101, Good Luck Charlie, Austin & Ally, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Maya & Miguel, Kim Possible, Nature Cat, Cyberchase, Arthur, Mister Roger'The Electric Company, Liv & Maddie, Dog With a Blog, Postcards From Buster, I Didn't Do It, K.C Undercover, Bizzaardvark, & Lots More. Inez Thomas: You Will Also Play Educational Video Games Including Big Brain Academy, Reader Rabbit, LeapFrog, Smarty Pants, & All Other Educational Video Games. Adrianna: There will be no hamburgers, no french fries, no hotdogs, no chicken, no tater tots, no onion rings, no colored-cereal, no pizza, no popcorn, no chocolate, no candy, no cake, no ice cream, no cookies, no chips, no donuts, & absolutely no more junk food. Andrew: The only foods you will eat are: raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, horse poop, sardines, & prunes. Ivy's dad (offscreen): I agree with all of them. Now Go Upstairs To Your Bedroom. You are grounded for eternity. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Gets Grounded